


Pet Play

by KittieHill



Series: 31 Days of Porn challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Coming untouched (Again!), Dom John, M/M, Naughty Pup Sherlock, Pet Play, Puppy Sherlock, Sub/Pet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: “Sherlock! Stop.” John huffed, bending down and moving his playful puppy away from his jeans.Sherlock whined, circling before lying flat on the floor, his nose against the carpet as he made soft huffing sounds. John smiled behind his paper, lifting it back up and continuing to read about the most recent spate of fish thieving in the East End, he wondered if maybe Sherlock would be interested once he returned to his detective state. He had just reached for a pen when small teeth bit his shin painfully, making him call out loudly.“Ow! You little shit.” John swore, pulling up his jeans to look at the slightly red skin. Sherlock never pushed too far with his games but nipping or biting was not allowed. Rolling up the newspaper, he looked down at Sherlock who immediately retreated back, hiding behind John's chair. John stood, walking to Sherlock's side before booping him on the nose with the paper “No! No biting. Naughty pup.”





	Pet Play

John sighed as he attempted to read the paper, his attention being pulled from the words every few seconds by a gentle nibbling at his calve.

“Sherlock! Stop.” John huffed, bending down and moving his playful puppy away from his jeans.

Sherlock whined, circling before lying flat on the floor, his nose against the carpet as he made soft huffing sounds. John smiled behind his paper, lifting it back up and continuing to read about the most recent spate of fish thieving in the East End, he wondered if maybe Sherlock would be interested once he returned to his detective state. He had just reached for a pen when small teeth bit his shin painfully, making him call out loudly.

“Ow! You little shit.” John swore, pulling up his jeans to look at the slightly red skin. Sherlock never pushed too far with his games but nipping or biting was not allowed. Rolling up the newspaper, he looked down at Sherlock who immediately retreated back, hiding behind John's chair. John stood, walking to Sherlock's side before booping him on the nose with the paper “No! No biting. Naughty pup.”

John couldn't miss the erection which hung between Sherlock's legs. He also couldn't miss the waggling of the rubber dog's tail which was sticking from between Sherlock's buttocks.

“You're a naughty pup. Do you want to go in your cage? Hmm? In your bed?” John threatened, looking serious and using his chastising voice. Although Sherlock never spoke during their pet play games, John could tell by his body language that he wasn't in the mindset for confinement or heavy punishment.

“It's a good job you're bloody cute.” John hummed, scratching behind Sherlock's ears “Come on pup, I'll rub your tummy.”

Turning around, John sat himself on the floor, his legs open wide and his mouth curling into a smile when he was met with the view of a six foot, gangly puppy rushing at him. Sherlock's mouth was open and he was panting, his tail wagging happily as he pounced on John, curling into the space between his legs and began to lick and lap at John's face.

“Oh my good doggy! He's so clever!” John stressed, scratching roughly at Sherlock's chest and belly. Sherlock's erection was straining, having been edged for the last week it looked like it was ready to burst at any point. John grinned as he thumbed Sherlock's nipples, scratching his abdomen and rubbing his head against Sherlock's face “He's a good boy for his daddy! Yes he is, he's so clever.”

Sherlock whined, bucking his hips as John's words worked their magic, the blush working its way down Sherlock's throat and chest. John watched it's progress, following it with his fingers, teasingly stopping just at the patch of dark pubic hair which was now glittering with precome. John scratched his fingers through the hair before stroking and rubbing at Sherlock's belly once more.

The plug inside Sherlock's arse pressed deliciously against his prostate with each movement, especially when John pressed on his lower stomach. Sherlock shivered, and then stilled with a groan and a yelp, coming hard up his stomach and John's hand. John smirked, kissing Sherlock's forehead and then rubbing the semen into Sherlock's skin “Good boy. I love my boy.”

Sherlock's eyes were lidded with pleasure and he rolled his head against John's cheek. A silent thank you for indulging his kink.

“Come on, smelly pup. Bathtime.” John smiled, watching as Sherlock immediately climbed to his feet and fled. Puppy or not, he hated the bath.


End file.
